Behind the Scenes/Take 9
BTS-AF-T103111a.jpg|''"Costumes...me and @Vangsness getting ready."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-LA-T103111a.jpg|''"Happy Halloween!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111b.jpg|''"Linda De Andrea and Fleabag"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-LA-T103111b.jpg|''"Happy Halloween!!!"'' Linda De Andrea Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111c.jpg|''"Arrrggghhhh....."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111d.jpg|''"Linda De Andrea needs a toothbrush!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111e.jpg|''"I want those puppies!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111f.jpg|''"The devil does wear Prada!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111g.jpg|''"Flava Flav!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111h.jpg|''"Robble Robble..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111i.jpg|''"Officer Ashley"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111j.jpg|''"Off with her head!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111k.jpg|''"I think Thor needs a bigger hammer!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111l.jpg|''"Cereal killer Liz"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-KV-T103111.jpeg|''"this is @annafleiner (my make up artiste) doing my make up OR IS SHE????"'' Kirsten Vangsness Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111m.jpg|''"Pirate Erica"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111n.jpg|''None'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111a.jpeg|''"Nice hammer!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111b.jpeg|''"Fleabag!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111c.jpeg|''"We are having a costume contest on the set today. Here are some of the entries."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111d.jpeg|''"Cereal Killer"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111e.jpeg|''"Our AD's"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111f.jpeg|''"Garcia's evil twin???"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111o.jpg|''"Me and my boo..."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111g.jpeg|''"Facebook!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111h.jpeg|''"Happy Halloween!!!!"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111p.jpg|''"Yum...Chocolate thunder!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111q.jpg|''"And them this imposter had to get in on the action! @vangsness"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111r.jpg|''"Crime scene board"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-RD-T103111a.jpeg|''"A Doctor for all occasions... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-RD-T103111b.jpeg|''"“@pantless_ninja: complete awesomeness. now where's your screwdriver?” I have a sonic stethoscope instead!"'' Rick Dunkle Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111s.jpg|''"Mama Mia...it's Luigi!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-JM-T103111i.jpg|''"The lamp from christmas carol"'' Joe Mantegna Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-AF-T103111t.jpg|''"Medusa"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-GA-T103111.jpg|''"Survived wardrobe and stole a suit from Paget Brewster."'' Patricia Cornwell Twitter October 31, 2011 BTS-GA-T110111a.jpg|''"This is where I am today."'' Patricia Cornwell Twitter November 1, 2011 BTS-GA-T110111b.jpg|''"What fun!"'' Patricia Cornwell Twitter November 1, 2011 BTS-GA-T110111c.jpg|''"On the set"'' Patricia Cornwell Twitter November 1, 2011 BTS-SW-T110111a.jpeg|''"Script Supervisor Pam Leonte on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x11, "True Genius". Hope you had a magnificent Halloween!"'' CM Writers Twitter November 1, 2011 BTS-SW-T110111b.jpeg|''"Script Supervisor Pam Leonte on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x11, "True Genius". Hope you had a magnificent Halloween!"'' CM Writers Twitter November 1, 2011 BTS-TG-T110111.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 1, 2011 BTS-MG-T110111.jpg|''"Me and @1pcornwell on set today."'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter November 1, 2011 BTS-GJ-T110211a.jpg|''"Hair Dresser Lana Heying makes adjustments to guest actor Drew Osborne's hair before cameras roll on the set of Criminal Minds 7x06, "Epilogue", airing tonight at 9 p.m. on CBS."'' Greg St. Johns cbs.com November 2, 2011 BTS-GJ-T110211b.jpg|''"Matthew Gray Gubler and Paget Brewster get spritzed down for a scene in tonight's all new Criminal Minds episode 7x06, "Epilogue"."'' Greg St. Johns cbs.com November 2, 2011 BTS-TG-T110211.png|''"How could this show ever die? We'll never die...or go to Hawaii..."'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 2, 2011 BTS-JM-T110311.jpg|''"With Matt Groening and some crew guys from Criminal Minds."'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 3, 2011 BTS-SW-T110311a.jpeg|''"Guest stars Finn Wittrock and Marissa Armijo on the set of #CriminalMinds 7x11, "True Genius"."'' CM Writers Twitter November 3, 2011 BTS-AF-T110311a.jpg|''"This chanel goodie bag was waiting for me when I got to work today thanks to @AngelaBeauty (Chanel spokesperson) and makeup extraordinaire. Can't wait to see what's inside!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter November 3, 2011 BTS-AF-T110311b.jpg|''"I am so excited to play with all my new Chanel makeup from @AngelaBeauty. Thank you so much for all this amazing stuff Angela! Xoxo"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter November 3, 2011 BTS-SW-T110311b.jpeg|''"Chat Time! @JoeMantegna answering fan questions live now. Login info at cmsetreport.blogspot.com #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter November 3, 2011 BTS-SW-T110411.jpeg|''"Mmm...Mmm... They melt in your mouth, not in your hand. #criminalminds"'' CM Writers Twitter November 4, 2011 BTS-TG-T110711.png|''"Readthru 712! Cookie anybody?"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 7, 2011 BTS-GA-T110711.jpeg|''"Oh yes, the fun has begun. At the #CriminalMinds Table Read."'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 7, 2011 BTS-JM-T110711.jpg|''None'' Joe Mantegna Twitter November 3, 2011 BTS-SW-T110711.jpeg|''"That's a wrap on #CriminalMinds 7x11! Writer: Sharon Lee Watson. Director: Glenn Kershaw. Look for it Jan 18 on CBS!"'' CM Writers Twitter November 7, 2011 BTS-MG-T110711.png|''"table read time management"'' Matthew Gray Gubler Twitter November 7, 2011 BTS-TG-T110811.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 8, 2011 BTS-SW-T110911.jpeg|''"Director Michael Lange & writer Breen Frazier on set for #CriminalMinds 7x12, "Unknown Subject". Our 150th Episode!!!"'' CM Writers Twitter November 9, 2011 BTS-AJ-T110911a.jpeg|''"Here is the slate used to announce "Action" for the cast and crew while filming #CriminalMinds!"'' AJ Cook Twitter November 9, 2011 BTS-AJ-T110911b.jpeg|''"Thanks to you, #CriminalMinds fans, for following us today and every step of the way! We do this all for you!"'' AJ Cook Twitter November 9, 2011 BTS-TG-T111011a.png|''"Caption please"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 10, 2011 BTS-TG-T111011b.png|''"Caption pt deux"'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 10, 2011 BTS-SW-T111011.jpeg|''"2-person jet scene rehearsal? ...Yup! #CriminalMinds #7x12 #UnknownSubject"'' CM Writers Twitter November 10, 2011 BTS-SW-T111111a.jpeg|''"Terminology cheat sheet in the Writers Room @ #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter November 11, 2011 BTS-SW-T111111b.jpeg|''"#CriminalMinds Writer Virgil Williams chatting with fans LIVE NOW. Login info available at cmsetreport.blogspot.com"'' CM Writers Twitter November 11, 2011 BTS-KR-T111111a.jpg|''"I hope @pagetpaget doesn't mind that I let Aj's dog sit in her chair? I also hope she doesn't mind that her dog pee'd on it? Shhh, please don't tell her."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter November 11, 2011 BTS-KR-T111111b.jpg|''"@pagetpaget "Dispose of this used tissue. You may go, I'm finished with you"."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter November 11, 2011 BTS-KR-T111111c.jpg|''"Paget: "Mommy's hands are chilly. Someone fetch my boy"."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter November 11, 2011 BTS-KR-T111111d.jpg|''"Thought I would move @pagetpaget 's chair to someplace more appropriate."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter November 11, 2011 BTS-KR-T111111e.jpg|''"10 minutes after @pagetpaget found out who moved her chair to the bathroom."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter November 11, 2011 BTS-GA-T111411a.jpeg|''"Scar application is fun and relaxing. Thanks @dayne9165 #CriminalMinds"'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 14, 2011 BTS-GA-T111411b.jpeg|''"About to shoot a scene with Paget. #goodtimes #CriminalMinds"'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 14, 2011 BTS-GA-T111411c.jpeg|''"And I get to wear these bad boys!!! #Hot #CriminalMinds #Y'allAreInForATreat ;) xo"'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 14, 2011 BTS-PB-T111411.jpeg|''"Master Make Up Artist @dayne9165 with stunt hangnails. No, I'm not kidding.."'' Paget Brewster Twitter November 14, 2011 BTS-PB-T111511.jpeg|''"Ladies and Gentlemen- It's about time - @dinameyer on Criminal Minds!!"'' Paget Brewster Twitter November 15, 2011 BTS-DJ-T111511.jpg|''"Me and my girls today on Criminal Minds.. Paget Brewster and Dina Meyer"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter November 15, 2011 BTS-SW-T111511.jpeg|''"Fun from the set of #CriminalMinds 7x12, "Unknown Subject": @GUBLERNATION w/ AD Terry Ham and writer Breen Frazier."'' CM Writers Twitter November 15, 2011 BTS-AF-T111511.jpg|''"RT @Willowy04 anna fleiner What does the card say? Can't quite REID it, ha."'' Anna Fleiner Twitter November 15, 2011 BTS-GA-T111611a.jpeg|''"It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it @Dayne9165 #criminalminds #makeupartistextraordinaire"'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 16, 2011 BTS-SW-T111611.jpeg|''"Bloody hands on a piano. Or as we call it around here, Wednesday. #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter November 16, 2011 BTS-GA-T111611b.jpeg|''"Ladies And Gentlemen, The very talented and oh so handsome, Jay Karnes @ewelivs #criminalminds"'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 16, 2011 BTS-DJ-T111711a.jpg|''"A beautiful day for filming outdoors."'' Dayne Johnson Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-TG-T111711a.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-GA-T111711a.jpeg|''"Playing with guns on #criminalminds. :)"'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-TG-T111711b.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-DJ-T111711b.jpg|''"Interesting cloud formations over our location today"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-GA-T111711b.jpeg|''"Uh oh... They're heeeeeere. #criminalminds"'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-TG-T111711c.png|''None'' Thomas Gibson Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-DJ-T111711c.jpg|''"Today's snack on set"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-KR-T111711.jpeg|''"@Dayne9165 today's "other" snack on set."'' Krish Ribeiro Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-DJ-T111711d.jpg|''"Grilled cheese sandwiches have gotten fancy"'' Dayne Johnson Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-SW-T111711a.jpeg|''"Kirsten @Vangsness chatting with fans LIVE NOW. Log on info available at cmsetreport.blogspot.com #CriminalMinds"'' CM Writers Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-SW-T111711b.jpeg|''"That's a wrap on the 150th episode of #CriminalMinds !!! Look for it Jan 25, 2012 at 9pm on CBS!"'' CM Writers Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-GA-T111711c.jpeg|''"The bad boy that takes our picture."'' Dina Meyer Twitter November 17, 2011 BTS-AF-T111811a.jpg|''"For JJ's look...I didn't keep good notes! This is all I have. Sorry!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter November 18, 2011 BTS-AF-T111811b.jpg|''"It's actually nice and peaceful filming in a cemetery!"'' Anna Fleiner Twitter November 18, 2011 BTS-AF-T111811c.jpg|''None'' Anna Fleiner Twitter November 18, 2011 BTS-AF-T111811d.jpg|''None'' Anna Fleiner Twitter November 18, 2011 Category:Real World Articles